


Lost in time

by Firewall36



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Lost in Time AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewall36/pseuds/Firewall36
Summary: After falling into a lake and waking up to pull himself out, bendy survives in this new time having no knowledge of where he is.
Kudos: 3





	Lost in time

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was originally going to be a comic but i am no good and drawing bodies so this will have to do and if I can additional drawings will sometimes be encluded.

###  The Awakening 

???'s P.O.V. Cold...So cold... I-I cant feel anything, the surface above my head finally breaks, and I pull myself up breaking the surface of water, moving my head around I notice that I had fallen into the not so frozen,frozen lake. I can only remember bit and pieces of what happened.

I remember being chased into the woods and it was snowing pretty heavily, I think the lake was covered with snow hiding it from my sight, I cant remember what all had happened, so i can only assume I had fallen in. 

I was able to pull myself outside of the lake, when I had started to notice the absent of feeling in my arms and in a matter of seconds my arms went stiff along my sides, frozen in place. 

I made my way slowly over the lake until I wasn't sliding anymore. Even though it was cold and the fact that my hands had frozen in place I knew I had to keep moving so I continued, when I came upon an opening in trees to see this huge city.


End file.
